Rainy Surprises
by The One That Hates Canon
Summary: "I love you Harry Potter." I said affectionately. "I love you too Luna Potter." He looked at me, equally as affectionately. "That was cheesy wasn't it?" I asked. "Totally."


**A/N: yeas, I know I have been on a hiatus for almost a year. Deal with it. Now it's the summer I will probably write a lot more if I can be bothered. I have commitment issues so it will only be oneshots for now. This story is in the point of view of Luna Lovegood. I am aware I deleted my last story, it was very depressing but if I get 15 favourites I may repost it. ;) Enjoy the fluffy!**

The rain beat down on my windows. I smiled to myself as I stretched and yawned. I rolled over and whispered "Good mornin' Harry" to my half-asleep husband that lay beside me. He smiled sleepily and turned to face me.

"Morning sweetheart." His emerald eyes glinted as he smiled contently at me. I blinked and then yawned again.

"What time is it?" I asked blearily.

Harry frowned and put on his glasses. "I think it's about eightish." He said.

"Okay" I said airily. "Thank you."

"I think I'm going to get some breakfast." Harry mumbled, getting up and pulling on his dressing gown.

I got up too and said "I'm going to have a shower. Be careful though."

"Why?" Harry turned back, confused.

"There are quite a lot of Wrackspurts today." I gestured around.

Harry chuckled. "Oh, I'll be careful, don't you worry Luna dear." He disappeared from my view as I shut the door and started to get ready for my shower.

-Twenty minutes later-

I got back into bed, dressed in a simple Hogwarts sweatshirt that used to belong to Harry and some leggings.

I was just tying my long platinum-blonde hair into a messy bun at the nape of my neck when Harry knocked on the door.

"Safe to come in?" He asked from behind the oaken door.

"Yeah, I'm decent." I replied.

"Are you quite sure, I think I hear a Crumple-Horned Snorcack in there." He joked.

"No silly, it's just me." I giggled.

Harry came in with a large tray hovering above him. He tried to manoeuvre it around our cluttered bedroom, still dressed in his navy dressing gown.

"You look so silly." I giggled again.

"Thanks Luna, love you too." He said.

"Love you too Harry." I smiled at him; he really was cute when he was trying to be angry. "Need a little help there?" I asked sweetly.

"No, I'm fine." Harry insisted.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yep." He answered.

Eventually, we got to have breakfast. I had some fruit salad and he, an omelette. Harry likes that sort of thing. After he had finished I said to him. "So it's raining. What do you want to do today?"

"How about a chill movie day?" He asked hopefully. "We can sit on the sofa with a blanket and I can educate you on classic muggle movies." He looked at me pleadingly. "Please?"

"Sure." I nodded. "Sounds good, isn't a movie the one that plays on the telly-vision?" I wondered.

"Yep, sort of."

I left Harry to get dressed and headed downstairs to set up our movie morning. I put a fluffy throw over the sofa and made a cup of Earl Grey Tea for Harry and some herbal for me. He came down after about ten minutes, dressed in sweatpants and a blue Puddlemere United top.

"I didn't know you supported Puddlemere." I commented as he drew closer.

"I don't." Harry said dryly. "It was a Christmas gift from somebody. I can't remember who" That made sense. I thought. Harry never threw away Christmas presents, no matter who it was from or how bad it actually was. Must be because he'd never gotten any presents as a kid. Damn Dursleys.

I had been in a relationship with Harry for almost six months before he told me what had happened with his muggle family. Needless to say, when I next saw his Uncle Vernon, I threatened him very seriously. Poor Harry.

"So," I asked, sitting myself down on the black leather sofa. "What are we watching today?"

"Well, Mrs Potter, I thought we'd start off with some classic 'The Breakfast Club' and then possibly watch some 'Mean Girls?'" He said, grinning at me. "How does that suit you?" H asked whist joining me on the sofa.

"It suits me just fine Mr Potter." I smiled back.

Harry put on 'The Breakfast Club' and I began to watch the movie. Harry put his arm around me and I snuggled up to him. When the movie ended Harry went to go and make more tea and to get some snacks.

I thought the movie was very deep and quite sad. I understood why he liked it though. It was a very 'Harry' film to like.

Harry came back with two steaming cups of green tea and a large bowl of popcorn three minutes later.

"Thanks." He sat back down and I hugged him around the middle. "I love you Harry Potter." I said affectionately.

"I love you too Luna Potter." He looked at me, equally as affectionately.

"That was cheesy wasn't it?" I asked.

"Totally."

Mean Girls started and I sat back again to watch the film. "Harry…" I mumbled, about ten minutes into the film.

"Yes love?" He replied, engrossed in the movie.

"This one isn't as serious as the last one. Is it?" I answered.

"No Luna, it really isn't." Harry chuckled.

"Good," I said. "I don't like sad films."

When the film finished and our bowl of popcorn was empty, we sat and cuddled for a little longer before I spoke.

"Harry?" I murmured nervously, fiddling with my hands on my jumper. "You like kids right?" I mumbled.

"What?" Harry looked confused. "Of course, why do you ask?"

"Because erm," I paused, looked down and said. "I think we might be having one."

Harry's eyes lit up and he smiled very wide and said gleefully "Really? That's great Luna, I've always wanted a kid and." He stood up and started to pace.

"So you're not mad?" I asked nervously.

"Mad, why would I be mad?" Harry yelled. "Luna, I'm so happy I could cry."

After a while he said "I love you Mrs Potter."

To which I replied

"I love you too Mr Potter."

**A/n: There you have it! It was very fwuffy and I hope you liked it. I have a feeling Luna's going to be a good mum. ;)**


End file.
